Detalhes
by Kah
Summary: No Natal montávamos bonecos de neve e eu me impressionava com o contraste entre seus cabelos vermelhos e a neve'. Ficlet, LysanderxLily, femslash.


**Detalhes  
**

* * *

_Aviso: o casal dessa fic é yuri/femslash. Se não gosta, não leia...  
_

_

* * *

  
_

_Amigas desde pequenas, assim como nossos pais. No começo era somente isso. Você me defendia de todos que tentavam me fazer mal. Em troca eu te fazia companhia e o porquê disso provavelmente nunca saberei; você podia ter amizades melhores. Lembro que no segundo ano ouvi seu irmão James comentando com outro aluno sobre a relação entre sua pequena irmã Lily, filha do famoso Harry Potter, com a estranha Lysander, filha da lunática Lovegood... Mas você nunca pareceu se importar. Nem o fato de sermos de casas diferentes nos distanciou. Havia sempre aqueles momentos entre uma aula e outra, nas refeições, em fins de semana, para conversarmos. No Natal montávamos bonecos de neve e eu me impressionava com o contraste entre seus cabelos vermelhos e a neve._

As janelas estão fechadas e o calor dentro da sala é quase insuportável. O professor passa ao lado de cada caldeirão, verificando se nossas poções continuam na cor e textura ideais – ou aceitáveis, no mínimo – mas nada disso me preocupa. Você está de costas, a duas fileiras de distância, com os cabelos ruivos presos em um rabo de cavalo para não atrapalhar durante a aula. Foi essa mania que me fez ver o quanto eu estava perdida...

_Com o tempo percebi que te observava um pouco além do normal. Sabia onde encontrar cada sarda no seu rosto, como surgiam pequenas covinhas quando você sorria, o jeito quase infantil como você amarrava os cabelos nas aulas para não caírem na frente dos olhos. Não foi uma surpresa quando concluí que gostava de você, de um jeito nada amigável. Acho que sempre soube, e isso me salvou da loucura certa._

_Você não percebeu diferença em meu comportamento e esses novos sentimentos ficaram guardados. Tinha medo de destruir nossa amizade. Suportei tudo em silêncio, até aquela noite..._

Conheço-te tão bem que posso ver suas bochechas coradas, os lábios movendo-se em palavras silenciosas, os olhos castanhos fixos no livro enquanto as mãos finas e delicadas separam novos ingredientes. Consigo ver a gravata vermelha e dourada frouxa e o primeiro botão do uniforme, geralmente impecável, desabotoado. Posso até me arriscar e dizer o que você pensa. Está procurando uma maneira de contar ao seu irmão Albus que beijou o melhor amigo dele... O que eu não entendo é porque não pensa em contar sobre nosso beijo também. Você é sutil, mas sei que pensa exatamente como os outros. Que não sou normal, que tenho os genes alterados da família Lovegood e sou apenas mais uma rica excêntrica, assim como minha mãe.

Não te culpo por pensar assim. Seus pais te educaram para acreditar que isso é errado. Querem que a única filha, linda e puro sangue, apaixone-se e case com alguém semelhante. Sendo homem, até um trouxa ou um Malfoy servem. E, no fundo, é isso que você deseja também. Não quer ser motivo de vergonha para sua família, nem de chacotas dos outros, mas sabe que o que sente é real, maravilhoso. E proibido. Você morde o lábio inferior, não quer pensar nisso, mas é impossível segurar as lembranças. Esquecendo-se da aula por alguns instantes fecha os olhos e relembra aquela noite.

Você estava triste por alguma bobagem que Scorpius disse, sentada nas escadas que davam para a Torre de Astronomia. Aquele era o meu lugar favorito em todo o castelo. Por isso não havia surpresa em seus olhos quando eu apareci: você me esperava. Ficamos sentadas lado a lado em silêncio até que você estivesse pronta para falar. Eu amava aqueles momentos. Podia observá-la durante horas e você não reclamava, apenas sorria e franzia a testa, pensativa.

Então você me encarou, muito séria, e contou que Scorpius gostava de você e havia se declarado. Aquilo não era surpreendente, mas nada poderia me preparar para o que aconteceu depois.

- Ele está disposto a falar com minha família, mas só fará isso quando eu não tiver mais dúvidas.

- Que dúvidas? – perguntei, aérea.

Outra característica Lovegood. Dentro de mim martelava o pensamento de você ter se interessado por outro garoto. Eu suportava Scorpius porque podia ver em seus olhos um pouco do mesmo amor que sinto por você. Só rezava para que ele não pudesse ver o mesmo em mim.

- Lysander... Eu...

O jeito como você pronuncia meu nome. Lysander, puxando mais a primeira sílaba, ao contrário das outras pessoas. Era como uma melodia rara para mim. Percebi um brilho a mais em seus olhos e a proximidade entre nós. A partir daqui sinto que nossos pensamentos eram os mesmos. De repente aquela distância foi vencida, embora não saiba por quem. Começou com um simples toque de lábios. Seus dedos faziam carinhos no meu rosto enquanto aprofundava o beijo. Seguido de vários outros. Infelizmente, parece que a minha cota de felicidade desse ano atingira o máximo, porque o som de passos nos interrompeu instantes antes do zelador chegar e nos mandar embora.

Aquela sintonia de pensamentos acabou. Você foi embora sem sequer olhar para trás, correndo em direção a Torre da Grifinória. E eu, bem, caminhei até a Corvinal como se estivesse andando sobre as nuvens.

_Há uma semana não nos falamos. A coragem é uma característica grifinória, mas não sei onde está a sua. Ontem Hugo me contou sobre seu namoro com Scorpius. Você prefere enfrentar a ira da sua família por namorar um Malfoy do que para ficar comigo._

Um tremor passa por seu corpo. Sabe que jamais conseguirá esquecer aquela noite. Você passa os dedos pelos lábios, ainda de olhos fechados; o gosto dos meus ainda está lá, assim como as sensações.

Então você ouve uma pequena explosão – o caldeirão de Lorcan explodiu novamente - e se força a abrir os olhos, mas não pode evitar uma lágrima. Se olhasse para trás veria a mesma lágrima descendo pelo meu rosto.

* * *

Odeio o calor. Ele me faz lembrar do seu toque, seu beijo, e cada lembrança puxa outra, trazendo mais dor. Talvez você nunca me perdoe. Não posso culpá-la, eu também não o faria.

_Você sempre foi minha melhor amiga. Eu, filha do famoso Harry Potter, mimada pela família e dona de tudo. Foi sua simplicidade que me manteve no chão; seu modo de me tratar, como se eu fosse simplesmente... Eu. A maioria das pessoas te acha lunática e meu próprio irmão me alertou sobre isso, mas sei que não é verdade._

_No começo não notei que meus sentimentos iam além da amizade, apesar de eu não ser inocente como você julga. Sempre reparei em como seus olhos, azuis claros e límpidos, mudavam quando me via; em seu sorriso; nos seus cabelos claros e como brilhavam com os reflexos do sol. Esse último detalhe foi minha perdição._

Tento esquecer você, afastar a imagem do seu sorriso, mas parece impossível. Acho que minha poção está perdida. Leio os ingredientes novamente, separando-os com as mãos. Estão trêmulas.

_Nunca me interessei de verdade por garotos. A única exceção era Scorpius Malfoy. Conversávamos às vezes, porque ele e Albus são melhores amigos e andam juntos. Alguma coisa em Scorpius me chamava a atenção, mas não sabia o que era. Passava horas pensando sobre o assunto, estudando o rosto dele na esperança de descobrir. Rose me disse que era óbvio, eu estava apaixonada. Insistiu tanto nessa hipótese que acreditei ser a verdadeira..._

_Então, numa terça qualquer fui atrás de Al, mas em vez dele encontrei Scorpius. Andamos um pouco pelo castelo e nos sentamos perto do lago. Ele se declarou pra mim. E me beijou. Poderia ser um conto de fadas, mas quando abri os olhos vi que os cabelos dele pareciam dourados com o reflexo do sol e os olhos dele tinham o mesmo brilho que eu encontrava nos seus. Chamei por você, perplexa por ter demorado tanto tempo para descobrir que a amava._

Mordo os lábios com essa lembrança. Apesar de tudo não era minha intenção magoar Scorpius. Realmente gosto dele, mas agora sei o porquê. Fecho os olhos, ignorando a aula. Nada mais importa. Relembro o que aconteceu naquela noite. Estava me sentindo perdida, sem saber que decisão tomar. Juro que não quis usá-la, apenas conversar como sempre fizemos, mas o modo como você me encarava, com seus olhos azuis brilhantes e os lábios levemente entreabertos... Não consegui me controlar, e lamento profundamente. Quando o zelador apareceu alguma sanidade voltou a minha cabeça. Saí correndo, com medo e vergonha do que poderia acontecer se me deixasse levar novamente.

_Não pense que foi uma decisão fácil. Passei horas chorando, trancada em banheiros, desesperada. Tentei apenas escolher o que parece melhor para nós. Você pode me esquecer e viver tranqüila e feliz, talvez com algum rapaz até. Sei que Hugo tem uma queda por você. Aceitei o pedido de namoro de Scorpius. As semelhanças são tantas... Posso encontrar um pouco de você nele e me conformo com esse destino._

_Sei como se sente, minha pequena. Acha que eu a abandonei por medo do preconceito, da reação dos outros. Não é verdade. Passei anos vendo como as pessoas te tratam apenas por ter hábitos diferentes. Eu não suportaria ser motivo para que elas te tratem ainda pior. Jamais me perdoaria por te fazer sofrer._

Tento segurar o choro e um tremor passa por meu corpo, em protesto. Passo as pontas dos dedos pelos lábios, ainda sentindo o gosto suave dos seus. Acho que ele jamais sairá. Nem eu quero que isso aconteça.

Uma explosão me tira dos meus devaneios. Abro os olhos, sentindo uma lágrima deslizar pelo meu rosto. Não me atrevo a olhar para trás e ver que você também chora.

**FIM**

* * *

**N.A:** Nem sei o que me deu para publicar essa ficlet... Apesar do ship absurdo e de ser minha primeira e única femslash/yuri, eu tenho um carinho especial por essa fic ^^ No começo ia ser apenas na visão da Lysander, mas depois escrevi o ponto de vista da Lily também. E, mais uma vez, desculpas pela falta de criatividade do título.


End file.
